Olhar Perdido
by Lourd
Summary: Ok, Ok, Ok, sei que um milhão de pessoas já deve ter escrito sobre isso, mas estava imaginando sobre como teria sido a conversa entre Thorin e Gandalf, em Bri, quando planejaram a ida a Erebor e saiu esse texto. Espero que gostem.


A Gandalf agravada, amiúde, as vindas a Bri. A pequena vila era pacata e seus habitantes, hospitaleiros. Enquanto fumava seu cachimbo, o mago cinzento observava a figura soturna na mesa ao canto. Sob o capuz, o viajante mal podia ser reconhecido, embora o maia estivesse certo de que se tratava de um legítimo representante do Povo de Durin. Desde o estabelecimento dos exilados de Erebor nas Montanhas Azuis, tais personagens eram cada vez mais frequentemente vistos por aqueles lados, contudo, algo estava chamando a atenção de Gandalf.

O ser encapuzado tinha o olhar voltado para o chão. Fitava os pés que iam e viam sem, contudo, demonstrar interesse algum pelo movimento dos mesmos. Tampouco erguia os olhos em busca de algo ou alguém. Mergulhado em si mesmo, o anão parecia estar mais ausente do que presente naquele recinto. Tão imóvel estava que o maia não pode deixar de perceber o discreto movimento com a mão a fim de solicitar mais uma caneca de cerveja.

A jovem apressou-se em atender ao pedido do cliente, hesitando por um momento ao perceber que a caneca que retirava da mesa mal havia sido tocada. Mirou o anão que assentiu e uma nova partida de cerveja gelada foi depositada diante do mesmo que, após um gole protocolar, abandonou o objeto a um destino similar ao de seu predecessor, voltando a fitar o chão.

Gandalf estreitou os olhos. Aquele olhar perdido, que o maia não conseguia compreender, o estava incomodando deveras, embora o mago cinzento não soubesse bem ao certo o porquê. Como um maia, sabia que mesmo as mais leves impressões poderiam constituir uma tentativa de Ilúvatar de se comunicar com os habitantes de Arda.

A moça que havia servido o misterioso personagem passou pelo mago cinzento e este, valendo-se de seu censo de oportunidade, solicitou a atenção da jovem.

- Sim, meu senhor – disse pondo-se a disposição do ilustre cliente.

- Minha cara, poderia, por gentileza, me informar sobre a identidade daquele cavalheiro? – indagou indicando com um movimento discreto a figura ao canto.

- Trata-se de um senhor do Povo de Durin, mestre Gandalf – respondeu abaixando-se o suficiente para que o diálogo entre eles se desse na maior discrição possível.

- Não me diga! – exclamou o maia – e a senhorita teria conhecimento do nome de tão ilustre figura? – indagou com um sorriso carregado de persuasão.

- Thórin Escudo-de-Carvalho – respondeu sabendo que a fama do anão garantia a completude da resposta e dispensava-a de qualquer outro esclarescimento.

Gandalf fitou a jovem com uma expressão de admiração antes de dirigir seu olhar ao descendente de Dúrin.

A moça aproveitou o silêncio do mago para se retirar. Se o mesmo desejasse mais informações sobre o Rei dos Anões, melhor seria que buscasse outro informante. A ela bastava a enorme lista de pedidos a serem atendidos.

O maia prosseguiu a observação da figura, não mais anônima, recordando-se dos detalhes que conhecia sobre sua história. Não ignorava o potencial perigo que o povo de Erebor deixara para trás. Era capaz de imaginar o provável motivo do olhar perdido do anão. Manteve sua atenção voltada para o descendente de Durin esperando que, em algum momento, seus olhos se cruzassem.

A estalagem estava barulhenta com o movimento dos funcionários indo e vindo entre as mesas e os clientes solicitando o serviço dos mesmos a todo instante. Contudo, Gandalf parecia alheio a essa realidade. Entre ele e o objeto de sua atenção parecia reinar um silêncio sepulcral. Até que o ruído de uma bandeja caindo no chão provocou tamanha algazarra que o anão teve, por alguns instantes sua atenção atraída pela confusão gerada. Ao erguer os olhos, a criatura de Aule viu diante de si a figura do maia que o fitou de volta. O rei no exílio baixou o capuz como quem não acredita no que vê. Percebendo haver prendido a atenção do descendente de Durin, o mago cinzento sorriu amigavelmente. Thorin custava a crer no que lhe acontecia.

Há muito seu coração se voltava, aos poucos, para as terras distantes que foram obrigados a abandonar. A riqueza dos anões que jazia muito bem guardada por aquela criatura odiosa e usurpadora. Erebor. Seu lar. Fato era que prosperavam nas Montanhas Azuis e que seu povo conquistara um lugar para si e podiam usufruir de paz e segurança, contudo, Thorin sentia ser um dever para com sua família e os seus cuidar para que o que lhes fora tirado de forma tão vil, retornarsse para suas mãos no tempo devido.

Encontrar um sábio em um lugar inusitado como aquele pareceu ao anão um sinal de _Mahal_, chamado Aule pelas outras raças. O Valar-Ferreiro por certo ouviu suas queixas e a fim de se livrar delas, providenciou o encontro como o maia. Thorin sorriu por dentro diante do pensamento de que talvez _Mahal_ já haveria se arrependido de ter criado um povo apenas para lhe dar trabalho, caso o mesmo não fosse reflexo de sua própria determinação de artífice.

O rei no exílio verificou que o maia parecia estar desacompanhado e levantou-se dirigindo-se à mesa onde o mesmo se encontrava. A atitude do anão surpreendeu deveras a Gandalf que mal teve tempo de pensar ou dizer palavra alguma. Torin colocou-se diante do maia, cruzando os braços:

- O que faz um mago em um lugar como esse? Pensei que, por conta de suas obrigações, não lhes fosse permitido participar da vida de gente comum.

Thorin conhecera Gandalf por conta das peregrinações do maia, entretanto, muitas décadas separavam o encontro atual da útlima de suas conversações. E mesmo estas nunca chegaram a se estender.

- Então não tem este pobre mago o direito de usufruir de uma caneca de cerveja? – respondeu usando de toda simpatia que lhe era tão característica.

- Teria – respondeu o anão dirigindo o olhar à mesa – se houvesse a sua disposição uma caneca da qual sorver a citada bebida.

Gandalf sorriu ante a perspicárcia e observação de Thorin.

- É verdade, parece que estou sendo negligenciado – disse mirando a mesa – poderia então conceder-me a honra de sua companhia? Talvez, estando ao lado do famoso Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho eu seja melhor atendido – concluiu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

O anão sorriu discretamente antes de tomar o acento que lhe era oferecido. Um olhar do mesmo em direção à moça que o servira instantes atrás foi o suficiente para que a mesma depositasse diante deles duas novas canecas.

Thorin sorveu o primeiro gole e permaneceu fitando o líquido gelado enquanto sua mente buscava uma forma de abordar o assunto que lhe ocorrera ao encontrar Gandalf. O olhar perdendo-se novamente em meio a conjecturas. O maia, por sua vez, sem fazer caso da bebida que lhe fora servida, tomou seu cachimbo e começou a usufruir da erva do condado. Tal gestou não passou despercebido pelo filho de _Mahal_, que ergueu os olhos em direção às figuras formadas pelo mago.

- A fumaça o incomoda? – indagou o maia em um tom cheio de significados que Thorin compreendeu bem.

- Apenas quando me toma o que é meu por direito – foi a resposta dada pelo rei no exílio.

- E não é de hoje que essa mágoa o consome – comentou o mago.

- A mágoa findará apenas quando o que busco for encontrado.

- Pelo que procura? – arguiu o mago estreitanto os olhos – por justiça ou por riqueza?

- Por ambas, já que a justiça só será feita quando a riqueza for restituída.

Gandalf observou o anão diante de si. O olhar dantes perdido parecia haver encontrado um norte, contudo, o mago lamentava que o sentimento que fizera com que o descendente de Durin saísse de seu vazio não fosse dos melhores. O maia ponderou sobre até que ponto tal motivação poderia ser trabalhada, ou mesmo, controlada por ele. Um plano tomava forma em sua mente.

- Para que tal restituição ocorra – prosseguiu o mago – é necessário que mais pensem como você. Está sozinho nesse desejo, Thorin?

O anão baixou os olhos por um momento recordando-se das conversas animadas ao redor das fogueiras onde seu povo, nas Montanhas Azuis, celebrava sua nova vida. Contudo, no final da noite, sempre restava um não sei que de amargo na boca. Um gosto do que poderia ter sido e não foi. A nostalgia dos mais velhos. A curiosidade dos mais novos pelo lar que não conheceram.

O rei no exílio ergueu os olhos fitando o mago com uma determinação que surpreendeu e animou o maia.

- Falo por mim e por meu povo – afirmou o anão – e embora não possa lhe precisar os números, posso lhe garantir a coragem.

Um breve silêncio pousou entre eles enquanto Gandalf afastava o cachimbo da boca e aproximava seu rosto da face do anão.

- Precisá ser cauteloso – sussurrou o maia – o inimigo é poderoso e astudo, contudo, creio que pode ser feito.

Gandalf viu um brilho até então inédito surgir no rosto de Thorin. O filho de Durin estava certo. Se havia algo que o povo de Aule poderia oferecer, era sua coragem.

- Não posso lhe garantir um exército – comentou o rei no exílio baixando ligeiramente os olhos antes de voltar a mirar o mago sem deixar que sua determinação arrefecesse.

- De nada nos adiantaria. Forneceríamos apenas uma bela refeição para a criatura.

- O que tem em mente? – indagou franzindo o cenho.

- Furtividade – respondeu o maia – Alguém que pudesse ludibriar o monstro.

Thorin virou a cabeça para o lado.

- Furtividade não faz parte de nossas habilidades – comentou.

- Não pensei em um anão – disse atraindo a atenção de seu interlocutor.

- Em quem pensou? – arguiu intrigado.

Gandalf sorriu.

- Um hobbit.

- Um hobbit? – O rei no exílio bufou, externando assim sua descrença – Um hobbit jamais concordaria com algo assim!

- Conheço um que concordaria e que talvez precise apenas de um incentivo.

- Um hobbit! – disse novamente Thorin juntando as mãos por sobre a mesa.

- São pequenos, discretos e o dragão não conhece seu cheiro. São vantagens que estariam a nosso favor – argumentou atraindo a atenção do anão.

- A nosso favor? Está conosco, então?

- Estarei se o hobbit também estiver. É minha condição.

Thorin baixou a cabeça, ponderando.

- Que seja.

- Ótimo – disse o mago – reúna os interessados e aguarde minha ida a Ered Luin.

O rei no exílio assentiu, despedindo-se antes de se levantar e começar se retirar.

- Aonde vai, Thorin? Ainda chove! – alertou o maia.

- Não temo o fogo do dragão – disse encarando o mago – como poderia temer uma neblina? – concluiu cobrindo-se com o capuz.

A perspectiva de reconquistar sua terra natal conceceu uma nova direção ao olhar que dantes jazia perdido. E Gandalf experimentou novamente a grata sensação de devolver a esperança àqueles que dela foram privados. Era essa uma de suas tarefas, além de vigiar o mal que se esgueirava e conduzir os habitantes de Arda pelos caminhos de Ilúvatar.

O mago, lembrando-se de Thrór, temeu o efeito que o brilho do ouro de Erebor poderia ter sobre o anão. Seu coração estava infeliz nas Montanhas Azuis, porque já não sabia dar o devido valor às coisas simples. Crescera em meio à glória que lhe fora tomada de forma cruel. O maia passou a mão pela barba imaginando que, no dia seguinte, tomaria a direção do Condado, mais precisamente de Bolsão, onde vivia um amante de uma vida simples, mas de coração aventureiro, embora tal disposição permanecesse por demais encoberta. Thórin poderia mostrar ao hobbit que este tinha mais coragem em si do que supunha. E ao mesmo o tempo, o anão poderia aprender muito com o pequeno.

Gandalf sorriu ao imaginar os dois juntos. Ambos poderiam sair beneficiados com essa aventura e, como bônus, talvez lhe fosse concedido livrar-se de um dragão!


End file.
